


Laser Tag

by oneofmanyannas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is your best friend's boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is your boyfriend, Humor, Laser Tag, Originally Posted on Tumblr, does Laser Tag count as violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofmanyannas/pseuds/oneofmanyannas
Summary: It's your best friend's birthday and she invites you and your friends to play Laser Tag with her





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I posted this on Tumblr, this was part of a challenge between my friend and me, we got the same prompt and wrote a fic about it. (I'm sorry it's so short, I usually try to write at least 2k words... I wrote this more than 6 months ago oops)  
> I'm not a native English speaker and I would be so grateful if you would point out any mistakes you will find. It would help me a lot to improve my writing and language.  
> I hope you like this fic <3
> 
> ~ Anna

Your best friend loved laser tag. And it was her plan to play laser tag on her birthday with her friends. Of course, being her best friend, you and your boyfriend Han Jisung were invited. 

“Happy Birthday! Have a wonderful birthday today! I love you so much and I hope we can make you happy today. I’m so grateful to be your best friend since childhood days.” You give your best friend a bone-crushing hug as you meet up at the laser tag place.

The other ones were already waiting for you and Jisung to arrive. Being on time wasn’t your strength. But this time you were only late for 7 minutes, which was an improvement to last time.

Last time you were late by 20 minutes. It’s not that you want to keep your best friend waiting. It’s just so hard to get out of your warm and comfortable bed and stop cuddling your cute boyfriend… But of course your best friend totally understood your situation. She wasn’t better either, it was a miracle that she was in time today. Having a boyfriend always meant to be a little later than usual for both of you.

“Thank you so much! I love you too, but now we have to hurry! Our game starts in 10 minutes and we aren’t even wearing the vests…” your best friend answers, returning the hug.

“Oh shit, you’re right. Let’s go!”

~*~

“Are we playing in teams?” you ask.

“Yes, we are. What about boys vs girls?” your best friend suggests, an evil smirk forming in her face. 

“We will kick your butts,” one of the other invited girls says to the invited boys. 

“Stop daydreaming, you don’t have a chance against us,” Jisung replies, giving his friends Minho, Chan and Changbin high fives.

“We will see…”

“It is four against four now. Everyone has three lives, so after three shots you are dead. There are two recharging points in the arena where you can regain one life. When you shoot someone you have a 30 percent chance to regain one more life, too. The shoots are counted by your vest, you can only be hit on your vest or on your weapon. It’s dark inside the arena, so watch out. Now have fun!” a staff member tells your group and sends you into the arena.

~*~

“Come on girls, we can make this! Momo and Tzuyu, you stay here in our base, we have one recharging point in here, defend it well. And you, bestie, we are going on a hunt…” your best friend instructs.

She always had the habit to see herself as the leader of the group, but you didn’t mind. It was her birthday and she was really good in playing this game.

So you start following her into the labyrinth inside the arena, looking for your victims.

~*~

“Be quiet, don’t move. I can see Chan from here,” your bestie whispers.

You immediately squat down and hide behind a small wall and wait for more commands from her.

She shows you to wait in your hiding place and starts approaching Chan from behind. When she is close enough to have a clear shot field, she also squats down and starts to aim her target.

Your adrenaline is going to kill you, you think, and you haven’t even done anything but hiding yet. Still, your heartbeat is racing and your muscles are tense.

A shot is fired. It sounds quite like a gun from Star Wars or something like this, not like a bullet being fired. It’s still laser tag, so no real weapons here.

“Hey! That’s not fair babe!” you can hear Chan pouting because of being shot by his girlfriend.

Another one. And a last one. “Bang Chan eliminated” a computer voice from the speakers in your vest says.

You look up from your hideout and see your best friend holding her thumbs up, Chan’s face is somewhere between shocked, angry and embarrassed because of being the first one to be eliminated.

He sighs, “Why does the one taking me out have to be my girlfriend?” “Well, now I’m not only taking you out on dates.” You best friend chuckles, sending an air kiss to her boyfriend and starts to walk towards you again.

After Chan left the arena, the both of you decide to keep on looking for more victims.

“Isn’t it bothering you that you just pissed off your boyfriend by shooting him?” you ask your best friend curiously.

“Not really, it’s a game. And it’s my birthday, he will forgive me in a few minutes. It’s not like he can be angry with me for a long time.”

You think back to the last time you have beaten Jisung in a game. He refused to talk to you for two hours. Even though you know how dramatic he can be sometimes, you were almost shocked how long he could ignore you when his pride was hurt. He only started speaking to you again because you lied, saying you cheated and he was the real winner. Thinking back to this makes you roll your eyes. But still, you love this annoying little bean.

“My boyfriend isn’t as forgiving as yours, I think.”

~*~

This time it’s you who finds your next victim. But unfortunately he sees you first.

You can hear shots being fired, your best friend gets hit on the vest one time, but you only have one life left after his attack.

“This is for killing Chan!” Changbin screams after the two of you.

Your best friend manages to shoot Changbin twice, but hides with you in a corner now.

“We have to split up, I will look for a recharging point and gain one life back.” You whisper to her.

She nods, “okay, I will keep on hunting Changbin then. Come back when you’re finished.”

“Yes. Kick his ass, bestie!”

This leaves both of you chuckling as you leave, looking for your base again. 

~*~

Now, without your best friend on your side your heart is racing again. Half from being afraid of getting shot, half from the adrenaline pumping through your body.

You can feel your shirt gluing against your body from the sweat, but you don’t care. Everyone is sweating in here, you will not be the only one smelling after the game is finished.

You can already see your base and the two girls guarding. But you also see Minho targeting them.

Shit.

You have to stop him, they can’t see him from their position and will be out within seconds if you don’t do anything against it!

Slowly you start to get closer to Minho’s position. He doesn’t see you coming. This is your chance. Your heart is beating even faster than before.  
Trembling from the adrenaline, you start to aim when suddenly a strong arm pushes you into a corner.

You want to scream, but Jisung already covered your mouth with his.

Kissing Jisung is one of your favourite things in the world. It always makes you forget everything around you.

You sigh softly, when suddenly your vest announces “Changbin eliminated” Seems like your best friend found her target.

Jisung breaks the kiss, now looking a little pissed. “Could you please stop trying to kill my best friend?”

You don’t even have the time to answer when Jisung aims at you and pulls the trigger.

“Y/N eliminated”

“Are you serious, Jisung?” you hiss.

“Sorry baby, it’s a game. Don’t take it personal. And you were trying to shoot my best friend.” Jisung replies, grinning. He waves you as he helps Minho to take out Tzuyu and Momo.

“Tzuyu eliminated”

“Momo eliminated”

That’s it. Now only your best friend was left to defend the girls’ reputation.

But as Minho and Jisung are celebrating their success, a few more shots are fired. Your best friend just arrived.

“Jisung eliminated”

“Minho eliminated”

“Y/BF/N won”

~*~

“Well of course we did let you win, it is your birthday. We couldn’t let you lose!”

“Oh shut up Jisung, you lost because you were busy flirting with Minho,” your best friend laughs. Jisung isn’t taking the defeat well. As always.

“I wasn’t flirting!”

“It’s okay, I know that you love him more than you love me,” you tease him.

“You are mean, honey”

“I know. You shot me to safe him. That’s what I would call ‘choosing priorities’.”

“You know that I love you!” Jisung tries to hug you.

“Ewww, sorry but you’re sweating. Don’t touch me until you showered.”

“We are all sweating, it doesn’t matter.” He tries again, receiving a sigh from you as you let him lay an arm around your shoulder. A smile is now showing on his face as he draws you closer, kissing your forehead.

You try to look disgusted, but soon you start to smile too. Jisung can be the cutest boyfriend on earth if he wants to. But only if he wants to. 

“Remember to take a shower at home, Jisung.” You try to get back to your conversation.

“Will you cuddle me afterwards?”

“After you eliminated me without the slightest hint of regret in your eyes?!”

“…… Please?” Jisung is so cute when we pouts, you really can’t resist even if you wanted to. 

“Okay, okay, I might cuddle you after you showered.”

The pout is growing.

“Fine, I will cuddle you.”

Now the pout isn’t a pout anymore, it’s a smirk.

“You two are even cute than Chan and me” your best friend remarks, reminding you that you are still walking home with the group. 

“Why am I still dating you?” Chan jokes, holding hands with your best friend. “All you do is eliminating me in laser tag and making fun of me!”

“You know that I’m only teasing you, Chan,” she replies, kissing Chan’s cheek. You and Jisung should be cuter than this couple? No way!

When the group reaches your home, Jisung and you quickly say goodbye and enter your shared apartment. As the door locks, you can feel Jisung’s lips pressing against yours again. A smile forms on your lips as you kiss him back, throwing your arms around his neck.

“You are right. This is gross, we are both sweating. But you still promised to cuddle after shower.” Jisung breaks the kiss, waving you goodbye as he enters the bathroom.

Your boyfriend is really the cutest bean on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! thank you again for reading my fic, I appreciate every kind of feedback, no matter if it's kudos or comments or whatever.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
